Solid
by linetteflys
Summary: He came to her house with flowers, chocolates, and one important question, only to be targeted by flying tissue boxes and medical textbooks. On the bright side, at least her parents weren’t home. —SasukeSakura.


**Solid  
**Anette Lyy

Standard disclaimer applies.  
**notes: **Edited 122809. For the prompt '_they always got a plan to be her one and only man_' (—Pussycat Dolls), dedicated to the prompt-giver, hypheniated :)

* * *

Her parents weren't home—thank goodness.

Sasuke acknowledged this as a positive and encouraging turn of events, for if Mr. and Mrs. Haruno WERE present, _god_, they'd beat him to an inch of his life.

The last of the Uchiha kin had finally been 'rescued,' if that's what people call it these days when your damn persistent best friend pops up out of the blue—the rouge ninja hardly believed it was mere coincidence—and proceeds to kick your ass with his newly-developed and honed skills. _Damn him_.

Only—because a pair of uninvited villains crashed their little reunion—to be beat down seconds later and taken away to the Akatsuki's new secret base.

As of now, Naruto is in the hands of those bastards, and if we all are _doomed_ to get technical about it: it's all **Sasuke's** fault. So, yeah.

And then, there's Sakura.

She didn't interfere with her two teammates' battle over bonds, friendship, and Sasuke's lack of fashion sense, but she did heroically step in to save Naruto from enemy clutches, only to be beaten to an unintelligible pulp and carried back to the village by the traitor. This time around, the girl that had at one point pleaded her undying love for him, was not very happy as he cradled her in his arms.

And thanks to the predicament, Sakura is all torn up, pissed off, and downright moody.

Therefore, Sasuke stopped at the flower shop earlier today—where he was glared at by ex-fangirl, Yamanaka Ino—and purchased a bouquet of daffodils; he already had a box of expensive chocolate in his possession.

The Uchiha slinked into Sakura's home—ignoring the fact that this is what burglars, stalkers, and those indecent bastards engaged themselves in—and bounded up the stairs two-at-a-time.

Sakura had ultimately refused to recover in the hospital, her reason being: she didn't want to be paired in the same room as Sasuke. When offered a different room in the medical facility, she just simply screamed for all to hear and went as far as threatening to jump out the window, if the Hokage denied her of her wishes—the medication was making her particularly angsty and dramatic.

The pink-haired medic didn't want to be anywhere near Sasuke—and even though it was mildly hurtful, it was understandable as well.

The ex-teammate reached Sakura's bedroom door, an intimidating cream-tinted plank of wood that vowed to keep him out. With a deep inhalation, Sasuke gave his middle finger to common courtesy and good manners, and simply stepped inside without the slightest announcement of his—probably undesirable—arrival.

One bitter look at the invader in her home and Sakura reached for something, _anything_.

It happened to be her lamp that he effortlessly dodged first. Followed quickly by a snot-covered pillow, three consecutive tissue boxes, one fuzzy pink slipper, a thick medical history book, the other fuzzy pink slipper and finally, _finally_, he managed to catch both of her flailing arms before she made a dive for the bowl of half-eaten chicken soup.

"WHAT. _Are you doing_. In. My. HOUSE," she demanded, her teeth were barred and she was openly seething at the handsome traitor.

Sasuke pulled back when he watched her wincing away from his tight grip. The currently repenting rogue nin stepped back to give her her space—yet remained close enough to stop her if she tried to throw more inanimate objects at his face. He gestured with a nod towards the box of chocolates and white flowers sprawled on her bed, among other various items that jeopardized the atmosphere he was trying to create. Curse those wads of snot-infested tissues.

Sakura glared at him and grabbed the flowers. She smiled at them momentarily, allowing herself to reminisce for a heart-warming second, before she threw them at her unopened window—which she remembered she had left _open_, dammit! The symbolic daffodils didn't sway her dislike for him, and they fell softly to the wooden floor.

Then, she reached for the rectangular case of sweets, probably intent to throw them into her tissue-infested wastebasket, but cutely bit her lower lip and reasoned that chocolate was chocolate, even if it was given to you by a traitor that made you lose your best friend.

Sasuke's lips curled slightly; the box of creamy, brown candy was more important anyway.

"GET. OUT," the bandaged-girl spat venomously in his face, her jade irises were hard and intense as Sasuke studied them curiously and noted that she never, ever had that sort of expression prior to his abandonment of the village.

Of course, there were some damn important things the renewed Konoha shinobi wanted to say right then, but he studiously observed that Sakura's hands were getting itchy again and her right arm was subtly extending towards the cartons of orange juice hidden beneath her pillow.

Sasuke gave a nod of acceptance and left through Sakura's bedroom door.

The pink-haired kunoichi didn't necessarily _want_ to act the way she did towards her ex-crush, ex-teammate, ex-_everything_—not on purpose, really.

But the ONE stable person in her life was snatched away from her before her eyes, and Sasuke was so damn beat-up and _brooding_ for god sakes, to do anything about it. She was there, and yet she proved to be useless once again and that _feeling_ of **insignificance**, was simply eating her up.

The stability in Sakura's life was stolen and she was left with only fragments of the past and the guy that shattered her heart.

Feeling more down in the gutter then before—damn Sasuke and his sneaky tactics—Sakura picked up the golden box of expensive chocolate. She ripped off the scarlet ribbon and uncovered the rectangular lid to find rows and rows of small brown candy and then, _her eyes bulged_.

In the center of the wondrous and mouth-watering candy land, a piece of chocolate was missing, replaced with a small velvet box.

Her fingers trembled slightly as it grazed the smooth blue outer-shell. Accompanied by a deep inhalation, Sakura caressed it in her palm as she carefully snapped it open.

Her breath hitched.

A ring sat smugly in the case, staring back at her, confidently beaming its beauty. A shimmering pink gemstone sat atop the silver band and Sakura didn't waste a second as she quickly slipped the cool metal onto her respected finger.

It wasn't perfect—a bit bigger than her finger actually was—but, _it was symbolic_.

The ring was a representation of stability. With this gift stuffed in a box of chocolates—that he probably knew she didn't have the heart to throw away—Sasuke had promised her an eternity of happiness and stability. It was a vow to be _there_, with HER, for as long as they both shall live.

Sakura quickly snatched a few tissues before her salty tears and oozing snot fell onto the expensive engagement ring.

.

.

.

_Fin_

* * *

Reviews are appreciated; constructive criticism is always welcomed ;)


End file.
